Scorned Once, Loved Twice
by UnknownAnimeFan
Summary: Trory ficcy. Some WAFF. Rory and Tristan meet again after some six or seven years. Both have matured but neither have managed to forget the other. Can they admit their love? Will they survive a relationship with each other? Review!!!!!!
1. Prologue

Scorned Once, Loved Twice  
  
Author's notes: Gilmore Girls doesn't belong to me, blah blah blah. I was reading fics on the web and decided to add one of my own. A short story in tribute of my fav Gilmore Girls couple, Tristan and Rory. Oh yeah. This is the beginning of a futuristic ficcy.   
  
Tristan's POV.  
  
She ran away crying. I loved her, needed her, wanted her, and love her still but she still ran away crying. My best was always enough, but now, suddenly, I found that it wasn't enough. Nothing would make her want me; nothing could make her love me. I wasn't enough. Who I am was not enough. I was never enough to make my parents love, and I wasn't enough to make her love me either. I know because she ran away.   
  
Rory. The minute I saw her, I knew without a doubt that I would love her, forever. I teased her, annoyed her, insulted her, and bugged her, all the while trying to hide my love. Rory, otherwise called Mary by me. I was a fool to think that if I behaved like a jerk, she would love me. I was a fool to think that I could make her love me with my patented, 1000-watt smile. I used to think that life would be a piece of cake. Flash a smile and girls would come running. It is true to a certain point, but only for the shallow girls that I date. Maybe that's why I loved her. She was different. She was a challenge. She was simply Rory.   
  
I was stunned that night. Someone had actually gotten up the nerve to dump me, and in front of so many people too. But when I thought about it some more, it didn't matter. It was only my pride that made me feel so stunned and so hurt. My bruised and hurt pride dropped away when I saw her, miserable over that stupid oaf of a bagboy. I just wanted to comfort her more than anything. So I ended up kissing her. Bad idea. How stupid could a guy get?! But that was it. She ran away crying and there I was, stunned again.   
  
My parents gave me an ultimatum, either go to military school or seriously shape up and maybe get grounded for a couple of years till university, I chose the first. At the time, I figured that anything would be better than having to face her again. Military school wasn't all that bad. I finally got the chance to really be myself, all the way through. It was physically, a hugely prolonged session of torture, but emotionally and mentally I matured through the experience. Despite all of that, if I had to choose between going there again and facing Rory for the second time, I definitely wouldn't be going to military school again. Once was enough for anybody.   
  
Rory's POV.   
  
I hate him! I couldn't believe the nerve of that guy! To kiss me at a time like that. Okay, maybe I kind of, sort of, really kissed him back. But, he was the one that started it so nothing bad on my part, right? He confuses me so much and I hate him for it. Yeah, right. Keep saying that Rory, one day you just might believe yourself. I wish I could convince myself that I wasn't at fault but we all know that that isn't the case. I kissed him back so it's just as much my fault as his. I wish I could make up my mind about him. Ugh! I really hate him for making me have a stupid inner dialogue right now.  
  
Tristan. The so-called perfect guy. Mr. God's gift to mankind, himself. He annoyed me from the very first, but maybe that was only to cover up the attraction. Looking back now, I can say that I've always been attracted to Tristan. The guy deemed evil by yours truly, bugged me, especially when he called me, Mary. It felt like he mistook me for one of his cheap floozies or didn't even take the time to remember my real name. I don't think I recall one instance where he actually called me by my real name. It hurt. At first, I thought it was pure annoyance that made the tiny pinpricks into my heart when he called me Mary. That kiss was where I truly started to love him. I ran away crying, because I thought that somehow it was wrong to kiss him after I had just broken up a relationship. But I was wrong. When I gathered up the courage to tell him that loved him, he was already gone. Some perfect guy you turned out to be, Tristan.   
  
I felt somehow betrayed when he left me. I loved enough that I was going to tell him about it and then he had the nerve to leave me before I could tell him. I shut myself up not long afterwards, being antisocial and throwing myself at my studies. And then Dean came along again. I figured, why not? So I started a relationship with Dean and in doing so, betrayed both my feelings for Tristan and the guy himself. I deluded myself into to thinking that I was over him and eventually even Dean noticed. We broke up again over Tristan, leaving me feeling hurt and betrayed.   
  
I was determined not to lose sight of my goals after that, and that meant studying harder than ever to go to Harvard. It wasn't easy, but I managed to get in with a full scholarship. Going to Chilton and coming from a rich family definitely helped things. All the while, I kept hoping that Tristan would follow his family's tradition and go to Harvard so I could meet him and maybe even have another shot at a relationship with him. I never did meet him there. Years later, visiting my grandmother, I learned that he had gone to Oxford to study business so that he could continue his family business. I slowly got over him, but even in university, I couldn't find the heart to love again.   
  
End notes: More??? Continue?? Yes or no. Review me!!! If I get enough reviews asking for more I'll continue, if not I'll leave it at that. If you want more the ending will be pretty WAFFy. Constructive criticism is welcomed here. In fact, anything that might improve my writing is terrific. My title doesn't really go if I don't continue though. 


	2. Well Seen, Well Met (slightly revised)

Scorned Once, Loved Twice  
  
Chapter One: Well Seen, Well Met  
  
Author Notes: Hey peoples! It seems like the silliest author of all time is back! Trory fan to the core. Well now that that's over with, usual disclaimers apply right here. Um, well, yeah. See I had a pattern going in the first three chapters of each person's POV. This was in the prologue, not this chapter, by the way. If you can figure it out, and post it on the Reviews, I'll find the time update my story for the second time before the Christmas holidays. In case you don't know when that is, I'll tell you. The due date is December 21st, 2001. Otherwise, you never know when I'm going to update. And the answer doesn't necessarily have to be right either. At the End Notes, if and only if you read very carefully, you might get a little hint.   
  
Tristan's POV:  
  
Not long after I graduated from Oxford, I truly discovered the meaning of the phrase, 'Life sucks'. My wonderful, all-knowing, god-like parents were going to make me attend equally wonderful little soirees so I could meet the 'right' kind of people and gain the 'right' kind of contacts to give me the 'right' kind of reputation. If I had known that taking over the family business was going to be so grueling and distasteful, I would have never promised my grandfather on his deathbed that I would follow in his footsteps.  
  
My grandfather was the right kind of man. He was the type of man that made me proud to be part of his family. He was a good business man but also one with ethics as well as compassion. My only real role-model in life. My father was no role model, all he was just a player with a silver tongue that could talk him out of any sticky situations. That was how he met my mom. Neither of them were very good at showing how they cared or even if they cared and I was raised to be a spoiled brat with money to burn. In their eyes, money could buy everything, including the love of an infant son who just wanted attention and care. The only time my parents would even give me the time of day was when I had finally done something spectacular that would either tarnish or shine up the proverbial family name.   
  
My grandfather was the only one who ever gave me even a small measure of family love. He tried his hardest to raise me so that I would not become a second version of my father, the scoundrel. I couldn't help but want to live up the family name for him and him alone. He was a gruff old man, but a kind and loving one also. When my grandfather died, he made me promise that I would wrestle the family business away from my father and left it to my care in his will. My father honestly couldn't care less as long as he maintained the fortune he needed to live his lavish lifestyle. My mother thought along the same lines as my father. When my grandfather died, I became just what he had hoped I wouldn't be. Nobody cared enough to look after me anymore and so I ceased to try. Until Rory came along anyway.  
  
Rory changed my life for the better and made me realize that there was something to struggle for in life after all. I'd struggle to keep the memory of my grandfather alive. I'd struggle to live up to my promise to my grandfather. And that is exactly what I've been doing for the past couple of years. I was heartbroken when Rory rejected me, but it made me grow up. Not everything could be handed to me on a silver platter. So here I was, dressing up for another 'fun' soiree with the stuck-up, bratty upper-class citizens of Hartford.   
  
After quickly finishing up on tying my confounded tie, I grabbed my jacket, put it on and pinned my tie to my light blue silk dress shirt with a diamond tie clip. Slipping on expensive Italian leather shoes, I was ready to go. I strode out the door, barely remembering to tell my housekeeper to wait up for me. I got into my fancy, sleek black Porsche, turned the ignition key and let the car purr down and out of the driveway.   
  
Rory's POV:  
  
As I entered with my mom and grandmother, I saw that all of the rich, eligible young ladies seemed to gather around one single point in the room. It was a slightly odd occurrence. Mostly at these little parties, the ladies would be gathered in small groups chattering about guys, I shrugged lightly, deciding not to take notice of it and continued on, led by my mother.   
  
"There's somebody I'd like you to meet, Rory."   
  
To my utter astonishment, my grandmother was leading me straight into the crowd of empty-headed 'fashionable' young ladies. I looked at my mom. She shrugged as if to express that she hadn't a single idea either. In the thick throng of women, I could've sworn I saw Madeleine, Louise and Paris. Paris usually didn't go for these sorts of things and I wondered yet again what was really going on. In the middle of the large throng of people stood a tall, blond man. I snorted, it really figured that so many girls, oh excuse me 'women', would only ever crowd in one spot to flirt with a guy.   
  
"Woah!" exclaimed Mom, "She's really lost it today. Dragging us across a room just to meet a guy? Excuse me while I go find the kitchen and beg for some coffee. I haven't had a cup in ages."  
  
"Ages?! More like minutes," I replied with a roll of my eyes at my somewhat immature mother.  
  
"No, it must have been at least forty minutes, right? You know how I am without coffee. Especially at these disgusting things Mother still makes us attend."  
  
"Mom, you had a cup of coffee at Luke's just before we left for this place."  
  
"Yeah but the drive was at least thirty minutes, right?"  
  
I sighed and waved my mother off, while watching my grandmother talk to the blond guy and his parents from the corner of my eye.   
  
My mom grinned, "Hey, if you're good, maybe I'll even bring you back some coffee. Oh and if I'm not back in thirty minutes, tell Mom that that I broke a leg or something cause I've most likely escaped this boring excuse for an event."  
  
"You promised to suffer through this with me, Mom. Besides, I promised you that I would never, ever make you cook again."  
  
"But, you never make me cook anyway."  
  
"Do you want me to make you cook for two weeks straight and force you to eat your own cooking?"  
  
"Not particularly. But, you'd have to eat it too."  
  
"Nah. I'd just go to Luke's"   
  
"NOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!! I don't wanna eat my own cooking for two whole weeks!" whined my mom.   
  
"Then stay at this soiree."  
  
"Oh. All right. But I'm not bringing you any coffee, cause you were mean."   
  
"Aw. Mom. But it's coffee. You know I can't live without that stuff," I pouted.  
  
"Fine. But you have to live up to your promise too 'kay?"  
  
"Yup."  
  
"Pinky swear?" My mom held out her pinky.  
  
"Pinky swear." I linked up my pinky to hers and we shake.   
  
I watched in part amusement as my mom scurries off. I feel a tap on my shoulder. Uh oh. I forgot all about Grandma.   
  
"This is Mr. and Mrs. Dugrey and their son, Tristan. I'm sure you've met before. He went to Chilton too ..." my grandmother's droning ceased to have any meaning to me as I stared in shock at Tristan.  
  
It was him. I hadn't seen him for years and then suddenly here he was. I took in his appearance. Tristan was dressed as immaculately as usual, in a freshly pressed suit and tie. The light blue silk shirt really brought out his bright blue eyes. Tristan hadn't changed one bit. He still looked like the heartbreaker that he was. My heart beat faster and faster.   
  
And that's the end for today...  
And if you didn't read the Author's Notes, I suggest you go back and read them because there's something important in there.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Just joking, read on. I wouldn't do that. It's way too mean. I know how you feel when that happens.   
  
I stared dumbly at Tristan, hearing nothing and seeing nothing but him. Grandma droned on but I just stood there, gaping with my mouth open.   
  
"Catch any flies recently, Rory?" drawled Tristan in a lazy, amused manner.  
  
I just continued to stare, this time with my mouth closed. He called me Rory this time. No more Mary? Maybe he forgot all about me? I snorted at myself. He finally remembered to call me by my name and then there I went feeling depressed because he didn't have a nickname for me anymore. If this had been high school life at Chilton, I would have been delighted. But he probably didn't remember my name at all until Grandma told it to him.   
  
Tristan's POV:  
  
She was still standing there, staring. I stared back at her, hoping to get some kind of a reaction. Beside us my parents and her grandmother were droning away. Her blue eyes flickered for a second then returned to their stunned look. Seeing that she wouldn't be noticing anytime soon, I took a minute to take her in fully. She was dressed in a baby blue silk dress. The dress was modest and elegant, unlike all of the dresses I had seen today. The other girls simply wore tight, revealing outfits designed to catch attention and prove the degree of slutiness the wearer possessed. I liked the dress, it suited her. Her features had matured over the years, making her even more beautiful. But, then again, she would be beautiful to me even if she wore a large paper bag. She still stared, so I took drastic measures.  
  
"Mary?" I called, knowing that she would probably respond.   
  
I was right. I could just see her eyes focus on me with a more Roryish expression, annoyance.   
  
"Ugh!!! Do you have to call me that? It's Rory. R-O-R-Y spells Rory," she told me as if I hadn't spent a large portion of high school mooning over her.  
  
"I said it the first time, but you didn't respond, so I figured you changed your name to Mary seeing as how I liked it so much."   
  
"Could the size of your ego get any bigger?"  
  
"Um. Let me think about that for a while. I tell you my answer when I come to claim my dance," with those final words, I strode out of my circle of adoring groupies.   
  
  
End Notes: I'm back! So, as promised at the Author Notes, I'll give a little clue. My clue is not too hard to find. In other words, this paragraph follows the exact same style as the ones that I'm giving a little clue for. I'm rambling again but that's to be expected right? I'm feeling really WAFFy today so don't mind me. Log out. This is me, I'm giving you a little clue.   
  
(P.S. I thought that was pretty obvious. ^-^ ? ???? ? ?????? ???? ^-^) Constructive criticism is welcome as usual. Oh yeah sorry for the slight cliffhanger. If I went on, it would have been pages and pages so I stopped there. Hope you enjoyed it. Trory forever! ^-^ I don't mind fans with other leanings though. 


	3. A Dance, Milady?

Scorned Once, Loved Twice  
  
Chapter Two: A Dance, Milady?  
  
Author's Notes: I'm BACKKKKKKKKKK! The idiot writer from h#ll is back. So rejoice and be happy. Um, okay now that I'm gotten the weird part of my author's reviews over and done with, usual disclaimers apply. I mean, do I sound smart enough to think up 'Gilmore Girls'? No, I didn't think so either. Anyway, writing is fun! I encourage anyone and everyone to pick up a pen (or start typing on the keyboard as the case may be) and write more 'Gilmore Girls' fics. So tune into my End Notes to see the actual answer to my little challenge. Um yeah so I'm sorry about the Paris-no slutty clothing part. I don't see her like that either, my report about the tight clothing and all was mostly a generalization.   
  
Rory's POV:  
  
The nerve of that guy! He disappeared out of life for seven years and then all of the sudden he tried to waltz right back in. And it was almost like seven years hadn't passed, like I hadn't discovered that I love him, like he hadn't broken my heart. Yeah, Tristan was back and teasing me as badly as ever. Seven years didn't seem to improve his excessive ego at all.   
  
"Rory? Rory?!" called my grandmother with her hand waving in front of my face.  
  
"What? Oh right sorry. I spaced out for a moment. What were you saying?"  
  
"I asked you if you and Tristan had been acquainted, but you were so busy staring off into space that you didn't hear a single thing."  
  
"Oh sorry Grandma, Mr. and Mrs. DuGrey. Yeah I did know Tristan at Chilton. He..."   
  
"Was also dubbed the 'Evil One' at home," interjected my mom.  
  
Apparently my mom was back with coffee. She handed me a mug while keeping the other for herself.   
  
"Mmmm. Coffee. What was I saying? Oh right sorry. Your son spent his time at Chilton annoying me to death. Oh and he seemed to be really popular with the girls for some reason."  
  
"You mean that all the girls except for you flocked towards him, including me. When he saw that you didn't want worship the ground he walked on, he immediately started hitting on you," reported Paris somewhat dryly.  
  
"I had a boyfriend!"  
  
"Exactly. Somewhere along the line, Tristan decided to fall in love and was heartbroken when you willingly chose what's-his-name over him. Then you confused him further by kissing him at Madeleine's party," she added to my absolute mortification.   
  
"What? You kissed your worst enemy and you never told me? Now I definitely need to see what this Tristan guy looks like."   
  
My mom decided to join the conversation. Tristan's parents and my grandmother just looked stunned and/or slightly interested. They had become friends over the years and I wasn't completely sure that they wouldn't try any matchmaking schemes. Not that I'd mind getting together with him but parental intervention was something I could do without. It would force Tristan to go out with me, even if he didn't want to.   
  
"Mom! I don't need to tell you everything. Besides it was sort of an accident and he's still the 'Evil One'. Paris, he was never in love with me. I guess he just thought I was a challenge. You know, the whole 'I will not rest until I date every single girl in the school' issue."  
  
"I think that we should go now. It was nice meeting you. Emily, are you coming with us? There's a couple that I want to introduce you to," taking advantage of the slight pause in conversation, Mrs. DuGrey dragged her husband and my grandmother off.  
  
The crowd of female onlookers had dispersed to follow Tristan long ago, so it was just Paris, my mom and I now. Paris and I had formed a reluctant truce a long time ago. The truce had slowly turned into friendship. Once I had gotten past the tough outer shell, I found Paris to be the sort of girl that I really enjoyed being friends with. She was smart and she had depth. Both of these were two qualities that I really looked for in a friend. Paris was also now officially interested in coffee, a must for a Gilmore girl's friend.   
  
"Yeah, yeah. I'll introduce you to Tristan later, Mom. Oh yeah, where do we trash the mugs? Or do we just go back for more coffee?"  
  
"Hmm. Coffee, the true elixir of life. I know! I just had the most brilliant idea! Let's go get some coffee," chirped Mom.  
  
"Very funny," Paris rolled her eyes, "But, I'm game."  
  
"Yay! Coffee. Coffee. Must get a coffee-high. Come on Paris, Mini-Me. To the kitchen. (sings to 'We're off to see the Wizard') We're off to get the coffee. The wonderful coffee of life..."  
  
"Mom!!!!" at the same time as, "Loralai!!!!"  
  
"What you don't like that song?"  
  
Tristan's POV:  
  
I watched Rory laugh and talk with her little group over the shoulder of one girl as I danced. The annoying girl was whispering something in my ear so I couldn't hear what they were saying. They seemed to be having fun. I rarely ever did anything that even remotely resembled fun with my parents. I envied Rory that much at least.  
  
"Tristan?! Tristan! Are you even listening to me?"  
  
"Oh, sorry. You were saying something? Ah, no that's okay I've really got to go somewhere."  
  
In the middle of the dance I cut her short and walked off after Rory who seemed to be heading towards the kitchen holding a mug. The mug probably had coffee in it. I had never seen anyone who drank as much coffee as Rory did. Snickering softly I approached her, dimly noting that the girl I had just left on the dance floor was sputtering. Realizing that I had just been really rude, I took a glance backwards. The girl was surrounded by her friends but also by people who were laughing at her. Oh well. She probably deserved it for mentioning something that was probably pretty gross, although I didn't hear a word she said.  
  
"Hey, Mary!"  
  
"Mary!"   
  
"What? Oh, Tristan. Sorry I didn't know you were talking to me."  
  
"This is Tristan?" asked somebody to Rory.   
  
"Yes, Mom this is Tristan."  
  
"Wow. Well you never told me that the 'Evil One' was that hot! Why would you willingly hate such a hot guy? Oh wait sorry that was past tense wasn't it? After all Paris did say that you kissed him," Rory's mom babbled.  
  
"She didn't kiss me, I kissed her. Moving on from that, Paris, how did you know that I kissed her?"  
  
"Um, well Rory told me. See after you left, we became friends and she was seriously drunk one day sometime after Harvard accepted her and babbled everything out. I was long over you by that time, especially considering that I was going out with the guy that is now my fiancé."   
  
"Oh. Okay, but Rory doesn't drink does she? I mean she doesn't seem like that kind of a person."  
  
"Hello?! Rory standing right here. I still exist, thank you very much. If you want to talk about me while I'm here, say so and I'll just leave. And no I do not drink. I didn't touch any kind of alcohol after that, considering that I managed to get drunk on three glasses of champagne."  
  
"A dance, milady?"  
  
"Wow! That boy is definitely a keeper, Mini-Me. He had manners."  
  
"Well he must of developed them after he left Chilton. Sure Tristan."  
  
I led her away to the dance floor, then carefully put my arms around her.   
  
Rory's POV:  
  
He actually asked me to dance! It was times like those that I really wished that I hadn't been so mean to him and actually tried to be friends at Chilton. Tristan led me to the dance floor and put his arms around me as a slow song started. I smiled up at him and gently wrapped my arms around his neck.   
  
'Everybody's got something  
They had to leave behind   
One regret from yesterday   
That seems to grow with time   
There's no use looking back or wondering   
How it could be now or might have been   
All this, I know, but still I can't find ways to let you go'  
  
It was that S Club 7 song. I could really relate to some of the lyrics. I remember how I felt when Tristan left me. I had loved him from that day that we kissed. I never told him that and continued my relationship with Dean because I thought that he had only chased after me because he wanted another flavor of the week. It had felt horrible knowing that he was walking out of my life and I had no way of stopping him. I always kept him in my heart, no matter what had happened. I had thought that I would never have a second chance, but there we were.   
  
'I never had a dream come true   
'Til the day that I found you   
Even though, I pretend that I've moved on   
You'll always be my baby   
I've never found the words to say   
You're the one I think about each day   
And I know no matter where love takes me to   
A part of me will always be with you'   
  
Tristan's POV:  
  
'Somewhere in my memory I've lost all sense of time   
And tomorrow could never be  
Cos yesterday is all that fills my mind   
There's no use looking back or wondering   
How it should be now or might have been   
All this, I know, but still I cant find ways to let you go'  
  
This song had hit so close to home. Rory had been the only thing that was pure and untouched in my life at Chilton. I remembered her even through University at Oxford. I dated other girls, but not one touched me the way that Rory had or even came close. Coming back here, I had thought that Rory would have been married to the bagboy, Dean, by now. It broke my heart to know that if that had happened, I would have had to move on. She was here now, and I would never let her go. I had been given a second chance.   
  
'Somewhere in my memory I've lost all sense of time   
And tomorrow could never be  
Cause yesterday is all that fills my mind   
There's no use looking back or wondering   
How it should be now or might have been   
All this, I know, but still I cant find ways to let you go'  
  
All knowing author's POV:  
  
'You'll always be the dream that fills my head   
Yes, you will, say you will, you know you will, oh baby  
You'll always be the one I know I'll never forget   
There's no use looking back or wondering'  
  
Their eyes met, both reflecting all of the love each had for one another.   
  
'Because love is a strange and funny thing   
No matter how I try and try I just can't say goodbye'  
No, no, no, no   
I never had a dream come true'  
  
Both secretly resolved to get to know the other better.  
  
'Til the day that I found you   
Even though, I pretend that I've moved on   
You'll always be my baby   
I've never found the words to say   
You're the one I think about each day   
And I know no matter where love takes me to   
A part of me will always be with you   
A part of me will always be with you'  
  
They had been given a second chance, and there was no way that either of them would miss it for the world.  
  
  
End Notes: Aww. The song was by S Club 7. I thought that it was very reflective of them in various ways. You guys were really good in giving reviews although none of you even tried to get the answer right. The answer was really repetition. I repeated some of the words in the first sentence of each paragraph twice in the paragraph. Review and I'll update more often. Ten reviews by December 25, 2001, and I'll update that day. If you give me more review sooner then I'll update sooner. I really just want to know if people actually read it and comments to improve are always good. Constructive criticism welcome as always. 


	4. The Balcony Scene

Scorned Once, Loved Twice  
  
Chapter Three: The Balcony Scene  
  
Author's Notes: As promised, here I am. A day early but here none the less. (Sigh) I love reviews! I'm working on another story (A Lone Mazuko) right now as well. It might delay the time of my next update, unless you guys give me 13 or more reviews. ^-^ Shameless little ol'me. The date that I will update if I don't get 13 more reviews is January 15, 2002. If you do give my thirteen reviews, I will update December 31, 2001 or whenever I get thirteen reviews depending on which comes later. So hurry up with the reviews. Reviews are an author's best friend! (Sigh) So does the balcony scene remind anyone of anything?   
  
Tristan's POV:  
  
The song had ended, leaving both of us in a bit of a daze. I lead Rory outside onto the balcony. Even I could appreciate the beauty of the scene that surrounded us. Soft, pink cherry blossoms decorated the rows of trees in the orchard below. A high stone wall surrounded the orchard, preventing us from seeing the corrupted cityscape beyond. A trellis lined the walls leading up to the balcony. Blossoming vines climbed up the trellis and over the balcony railing, creating an exotic atmosphere.  
  
There was only one thing that I wanted to know from Rory. I simply couldn't take it anymore. I had waited this long, suffered when I was without her, longed for her during the lonely days and nights sometimes an ocean apart from my beloved. A soft voice interrupted my thoughts.   
  
"I can explain Tristan. I didn't mean it when..."  
  
"Shhhh. You don't need to explain. I just need to know one thing, do you love me?"  
  
My heart caught up in my throat as I asked my question. If she didn't love me the way that I loved her, I would have to leave again. I couldn't bear to be near her, knowing that she didn't return my love. Falling in love with her had made any rational thoughts that I might have once entertained fly straight out the window. Worry and doubt pervaded my mind and the darkness that once blanketed over me entirely before I knew Rory slowly crept back in as she paused to gather her thoughts.   
  
"Yes. I didn't realize how much until you left."  
  
The relief I felt at knowing that she returned my love was overwhelming. Light replaced the darkness and filled up my soul. I knew that I would have to work to make myself worthy of that love but hard work was no longer foreign to me. I had worked hard to achieve high honours in both military school and Oxford. The task that had lain ahead would be difficult compared to even that but I was prepared to do anything.  
  
"Then it was worth it to suffer through military school."  
  
I wrapped my arms around her and swung her in small circles. It was exhilarating to have her in my arms at last. The feeling was incredible. I felt that I could conquer anything and everything. In fact having her in my arms felt better than I had once remembered.   
  
Rory's POV:  
  
I remembered smiling as he picked me up and swung me around. I leaned against his chest, feeling the hard muscles ripple and respond to my light touch. I wrapped my arms around his neck, feeling giddy. The world spun even after he set me down because he had swung me around for so long. I lifted my chin up slightly and felt his lips descend onto mine. Sparks flew as we stood there, leaning into each other with our lips connected. His tongue lightly ran along my lips, seeking entrance. I obligingly opened my mouth to his onslaught. Our tongues danced across each other in an ancient dance touching, teasing and then withdrawing from one another. We broke the kiss as we ran out of breath and I fell in a heap of jelly against Tristan's solid chest, panting. I raised my eyes to his to see a familiar smirk playing across his full lips.   
  
"Have I ever told you before how well I kiss? Maybe I should have prepared you, since you seem to be swooning in my arms, just like the other million and two girls. Hmm, I don't know if I like that. It's tremendously helpful to my male ego of course, but it might be boring in the long run."  
  
"Oh I show you boring, Tristan."   
  
I copied his smirk and stood on my tiptoes to kiss him again. This time it was Tristan that swooned afterwards.   
  
"Who's swooning now, loverboy? Tristan? Oh, Tristan."   
  
"Hmmm?! Oh yeah sorry. Got lost for a second there."   
  
"I see and this is the guy that was chased after by hundreds of girls in high school?"  
  
"I'm truly offended. There were more than that! More like thousands. A girl in every city. Besides that it's not past tense. You saw them today. They're just as bad now, maybe even worse."  
  
"Yeah, yeah, in your dreams Tristan."  
  
"I dream only about you, Mary."  
  
"That was a sweet comment until you added on the Mary part of it."  
  
"I know, that's why I added it."  
  
Bonk! "Ouch, what did you do that for?"  
  
"Every time you say something that's even slightly sweet, you follow it up with a totally ruins it!"  
  
"Then next time I'll lug along one of those 'Sweet talk for Dummies' books."  
  
"You better not! How can those girls be so attracted to you if you don't even know how to say the right things?"  
  
"Because I'm hot?"  
  
"And you've got an ego the size of Jupiter too."  
  
"I'm highly offended that you would consider my ego to be the size of Jupiter. Why, it's the size of the whole entire galaxy by now and you think that it's only the size of Jupiter? Besides you didn't deny that I'm hot."  
  
"Ugh! Why do I even bother?"  
  
"Because you love me? And I love you!"  
  
"Awww. How cute! This Tristan's a keeper Rory. He's got charm!"  
  
"Why thank you, Ms. Gilmore."  
  
"Call me Loralai."  
  
"Don't help inflate his ego. It's already the size of the Milky Way galaxy!"  
  
"Damn straight it is! And I'm proud of it. Let's go dance, Loralai. Seeing that your daughter is trying to burst my fragile, prized ego."  
  
"Hmm. I don't know about that. Rory might just decide to kill me for it."  
  
"Will a bribe work?"  
  
"It depends on what kind of bribe."  
  
"How about coffee?"  
  
"A cup every morning?"  
  
"You're on."  
  
I watched in amazement as Tristan proceeded to charm my mother. Was there any female that he couldn't charm? I stared from the doorway to the balcony as all of the girls turned and glared at my mother. You'd think that they were all sharks or something after a tasty morsel.   
  
"Hey!"  
  
"Paris?"  
  
"Yup! I see that Tristan's turning on the legendary charm again. Did you know that he's married with three kids?"  
  
"What! That scoundrel! He just promised me that he loved me! I can't believe the nerve of that guy!"  
  
"Before you decide to murder the poor guy, I'd better tell you that I was joking. You should have brought a mirror just to see the expression on your face!"  
  
"Definitely not amusing, Paris. You scared at least ten years out of my life! Do you want to go get that coffee that we were going to get before Tristan kidnapped me?'  
  
"Sorry. You were out there for so long that we couldn't wait so we grabbed some coffee out of the kitchen."  
  
"Aww. That sucks! Um, Paris are you really okay with this? I know that you used to love him and I really don't want us to become enemies again."  
  
(Laughing) "Don't you worry a thing. I'm fine with it. I was over him a long time ago. I've got Zach now. And I'm totally in love with him."  
  
"Phew. I was worried for a second. The only reason we weren't friends in the first place was because of Tristan."  
  
"Yeah, I guess. Most of it was the way you treated him though. It was obvious that he liked you and you brushed it aside and hurt him so much. If you hurt him again, I won't be on your side. I love Tristan like a brother and don't think that I won't hurt you if you hurt him. Goodness knows that his parents won't care at all about him."  
  
"What do you mean about his parents?"  
  
"Oh, you know how it usually is with the rich kids. Parents give money, presents, anything except their love."  
  
"I guess that's why Tristan didn't know how to cope with loving somebody in high school."  
  
"Probably."  
  
Tristan's POV:  
  
I respectfully kept Loralai about three-quarters of a foot away as we danced, knowing that neither mother nor daughter would be pleased otherwise. She was light on her feet but not as graceful as Rory. I twirled her in time to the music. I had known from the moment that I led Loralai onto the dance floor that she would want to talk to me about her daughter. Continuing the dance, I decided to let her start the conversation.   
  
"I'm guessing that a smart boy like you would know why I want to talk to you?"  
  
"Yup. This is about Rory isn't it? You're not the first worried parent that has (cough) talked (cough) to me about my intentions with their daughter. It's amazing how many parents think that one date is enough to make me want to propose marriage. Boy, did they get the wrong idea! Although, I'm told that my err, reputation with females doesn't help matters."  
  
"So young and already developed a reputation with girls?"  
  
"More or less. I've supposedly left a trail of broken hearts behind me."  
  
"Ah. That brings us to the original topic of conversation. Break Rory's heart and I'll have no accounting for what happens to you."  
  
"And if she's the one that broke her own heart?"  
  
"Explain."  
  
"Let's say that she inadvertently broke up a relationship with a guy and ended up with a broken heart. Would that count as breaking her heart?"  
  
"My daughter isn't stupid enough to do something like that."  
  
"I don't know about that one. I'm pretty sure that she's done it before."  
  
"When and how?"  
  
"High school, at Chilton. I left after she told Dean, in front of me no less, that she hated me and loved him. If I'm not mistaken, she broke her own heart there."  
  
"How do you know that she loved you then?"  
  
"Are you calling your own daughter shallow enough to fall in love with somebody that she once hated after seeing him for barely half an hour?"  
  
"No, I suppose you're right. But if you break her heart without help from Rory herself then you'll have to face the consequences. Take care of my daughter. There now that my parental concern talk is over, we can talk about coffee!"  
  
"What about coffee?"  
  
"You promised to bring me coffee every morning. I expect you to do just that. (sniffing) Luke's mean and grumbles every time I go to his diner to buy coffee."  
  
"I see where Rory got her coffee addiction from. Alright. Do you care where I buy the coffee?"  
  
"No. All coffee is good coffee."  
  
End Notes: And that concludes today's chapter of Scorned Once, Loved Twice! I have a question for you people. In this chapter there was mention about the season. So what season are we in this fic today? Oh and remember to review, review, review. Thirteen reviews and I'll update sooner than January 15, 2002. 


	5. Me in my old Age

Scorned Once, Loved Twice  
  
Chapter Four: Me in my old age.  
  
Author's Notes: I accidentally deleted my fic!!!!!! The chapters were in the wrong order and I deleted it and then put it back on in the right order. But my reviews are gone now!!!!! WAAAAAAAA!!!! Please review??!!!!! Pretty pretty please. I don't care who reviews and how often just review please!!!!! Pity poor little author who got her thirty-nine reviews deleted. Sorry I'm just really sad that I only have four reviews now.   
  
Rory's POV:  
  
It was really a magical night. We danced and talked, trying to catch up on several years worth of lost time. Everything was perfect. So perfect that I didn't want the night to end. What if I woke up in the morning and then found that everything was a dream? I couldn't bear to have such a realistic dream. It would probably be more horrible than when Tristan left for military school because I'd have had a taste of what could have been.   
  
Tristan was wonderful. Not perfect, but perfect for me. It was unusual of me to be so much of a romantic, but I couldn't help hoping that maybe, just maybe, things wouldn't mess up this time. There would be no misunderstandings, and no missed signals. That was too much to hope for but it would be wonderful if it happened. He was back in my life again. I couldn't be happier, but I wondered how long my happiness would last. Would he stay in my life this time round? I certainly hoped so. But even if he didn't, at least there would be some good memories. I had made so many mistakes last time that I couldn't think back on my memories of him without pain, so much pain. I vowed not to be so dense and stupid as to drive him away as I had so long ago.   
  
I smiled and leaned my cheek against his chest. I had grown in the last few years of high school but so had he. I liked being able to lean my head against his chest. It was comfortable. The smooth, dark fabric of his suit rubbed gently against my cheek. I was just content to rest there, feeling his arms wrapped around me as we stood outside in the parking lot, neither of us wanting to let the other go home. It was getting rather chilly, but I didn't mind so long as I could still stay with Tristan.   
  
Tristan's POV:   
  
I still couldn't believe my luck. She was there with me. Rory wasn't engaged or worse, married to that idiotic bagboy. She was there, wrapped tightly in my arms, of her own free will. It was late, past midnight. The party ended a little while ago. I couldn't bear to let her go, no knowing if I would wake up and find that it was all a dream if I let her go. The feeling coursing through me veins was that of indescribably happiness and tenderness. We were silent for the first time that night.   
  
"Do you want to go to the park or something? I don't want to let you go and find out that this was all a dream, Tristan."  
  
"You must be cold. Why don't we go back to my place?"  
  
"That depends."  
  
"On what?"  
  
"Whether or not you have other motives for asking me over to your place."  
  
"I hadn't even thought of it that way, but now that you mention it why not?"  
  
Ouch! Rory smacked me rather hard in the shoulder. I just laughed and then promised her that I wouldn't accost her if we went to my place. Rolling my eyes, I added that nobody in their right mind would want to accost such an aggressive person and received another smack on the shoulder. Shaking my head, I reached inside my pocket for my car key. I had led Rory beside my car earlier, so I walked over and unlocked the door.  
  
"I should have known this was your car," Rory sounded rather disapproving as she said it.   
  
"What's wrong with my car?"  
  
"It's a silver Ferrari that must have cost a fortune!"  
  
"So? I spent my own money, not my parents'."  
  
"We never did get around to talking about what you do for a living."  
  
"Talk later, get in car and drive now."  
  
"Yes, sir," that saucy, impertinent tone accompanied with a salute was so adorable on her.  
  
Rory's POV:  
  
As soon as Tristan's back was turned to me, I stuck out my tongue at him. Giggling, I wondered what Tristan would have thought if he had seen that! My mom had taught me a lot of things and one of those things was that childish gestures were of the good no matter how old you were. I didn't know how some people could have gone through life without a mom like mine to help them out. Sure, she was immature and perhaps even exasperating at times, but she was the best mom I could ever have. I smiled softly, still in the exact same place I was before Tristan had ordered me to get in the car.  
  
"Rory. Rory. RORY! MARY!!!!" Tristan had been trying to get me to answer him for some time, but I continued to stare off into space, thinking.  
  
Coming out of my revere, I hear Tristan yell, "Mary" once again!  
  
"What?!!!!!!"  
  
"You were staring off into space, unaware of anything around you."  
  
"Oh I was thinking."  
  
"About me I hope?"  
  
"Nope, about my mom."  
  
"What a way to ruin a guy's ego! Anyway, you'd better get in before I leave without you."  
  
"Mean!"  
  
"If you don't want me to be mean then get in."  
  
"Oh, right."  
  
Giggling softly, I opened the car door and sat down, sinking into the plush, leather seat. It was nice to sit down after having to walk on high heels for so long. I pulled the door shut and fastened my seat belt.  
  
"Where are we going to go, Tristan?"  
  
"Didn't I just tell you that we were going to my place? Have you been listening to me at all?"  
  
"Oh, I have. I'm just getting forgetful in my old age."  
  
"Old age, my arse. We're about the same age and I know that I'm not old so how old can you be?"  
  
"Umm. Twenty-four?"  
  
"That's not what I meant and you know it!"  
  
"Yeah, well. What are you going to do about it?"  
  
Tristan leaned over as if to kiss me. I fell for it naturally and leaned towards him, closing my eyes. I felt something rather cold being stuffed down my dress front. Opening my eyes, I glared at him and promptly demanded to know what he had stuck down my dress.  
  
End Notes: Review please. I'm sorry for not updating sooner but please review. Oh and the season is ... (drum roll please!) Spring!!! Yay!!! Please tune in for the next chapter. I hope you enjoy. Ooh nearly forgot! I'm updating sometime next month, which is April by the way. Sorry for the long delay but I had writer's block. 


End file.
